


To Die For

by SweetestHoney



Series: Oneshots - Spider-Man [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, This is Nothing But Porn, bonnie and clyde au, but the next thing I write in this series will be some plot, i think, natural born killers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Natural Born Killers/Bonnie and Clyde AU mashup with Quentin Beck and Peter Parker as murder-y horny assholes killing and robbing their way across the country. Will eventually have more plot, either as additional chapters or different oneshots, I'm not sure yet. This is mostly porn, so, beware?





	To Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this has been rattling around in the back of my brain for a while, and I finally wrote this to get parts of it out. I want to eventually actually have plot, but after people were unhappy with how OSFTSB ended, I'm afraid to love again. So have some mostly disconnected porn, woo.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely tfwfangirlsatk!

“I’m bored.” Peter’s whine was almost cute, if not for the fact that Beck was in the middle of something, and he glanced towards Peter with a fond glare. 

“Peter, baby, can you just go back and wait in the car? I’ll be out in a few minutes, and we can go.” Peter held his gaze, giving him the kind of glare that only Peter could manage, appearing sexually alluring and completely aloof at the same time. He stomped his foot like a toddler, and Beck closed his eyes, trying to control himself. 

“No, I don’t wanna. I want to go, I’m bored. Come on, you said after you were done that you would fuck me under the stars.” Peter drew the words out with another whine, trailing off into a petulant silence. “Quentin, come on, you  _ promised _ .” Beck rolled his eyes and sighed, giving up on his plans silently in order to satisfy Peter’s whims. 

“Yeah, okay, of course baby. Let me just kill these guys, and we can go, okay?” Peter nodded and crossed his arms, cocking one hip as he waited. Beck turned back to the men he had against the wall, scared shitless. “Sorry, fellas, I guess our time is being cut short. I was  _ so _ looking forward to being able to have some real fun with you.” All three of them widened their eyes, and they glanced at each other before back to him. 

Beck gestured with the gun in his hands almost lazily. He ushered the men closer together, and they did so begrudgingly, still eyeing the gun in his hands. With three easy shots, he fired in quick succession, dropping each of the men one after another. The rounds went into one’s eye, another’s stomach, and the third dropped yet lower still, hitting the unfortunate winner number three in a spray across his genitals and stomach. 

When Beck turned back towards Peter, the boy watched him with a lazy satisfaction, a smirk appearing on his face. “Thanks, babe, you’re too good to me.” Peter danced closer to Beck, putting himself almost within arm’s reach, but skipped away at the last minute, prompting Beck to holster the gun and chase him. Beck caught up with him easily and scooped Peter into his arms, twirling him around and kissing the side of his neck as he did so. 

The pair giggled and Beck set Peter down properly, spinning him so he faced Beck. When the older man leaned down and kissed him soundly, Peter didn’t protest, instead lifting his arms and twining them into Beck’s hair, pulling him closer. With a hop, Peter had his legs wrapped around Beck’s waist, holding himself there easily and grinding into Beck’s erection. 

Beck groaned, hands coming up to grip Peter’s ass and knead the firm globes. As he touched Peter, he deepened the kiss, fingers skimming across Peter’s skin and tugging at the hem of his shorts. 

Peter drew back after a minute, giving Beck a cheeky grin. “Were you really going to play with them? Or were you waiting for me to get bored and come beg you to fuck me?” Beck smirked back at him and used his grip to pull Peter closer still to his body, grinding their erections together. As Peter’s smile slipped off his face and he groaned in pleasure, Beck’s smirk widened and he pressed his lips to Peter’s neck, nipping at the skin there with his teeth. 

“Puppy come on, you know me. There is nothing I love more than to fuck you after a fun night out with the boys.” He nodded towards the bodies still leaning against the wall, not bothering to look over as he continued talking. “But come on, I know you babe. You’re not the type to stand by and let me play with other men while you’re waiting, are you?” Peter shook his head, letting Beck murmur into his neck. “So I was having fun, but I knew you’d be in here sooner or later, just begging me for it. And I was right.” 

Peter drew back at his words, looking him in the eye. “So you  _ were  _ trying to make me jealous?” Beck heard the dangerous note in his voice, and winced, trying to regain his control of the situation before it went completely off the rails. 

“I know you like staking your claim, babe, so I gave you the chance to do that. None of them meant anything to me, you know that.” He offered the affronted boy an assuaging grin, and Peter frowned at him, unsure whether or not to be angry. Beck flexed his hands, still on Peter’s ass, and kneaded the boy the way he knew Peter loved. Peter’s eyes closed reflexively, and his hands came up to rest on Beck’s shoulders, balancing himself. “Now come on hon, let me make it up to you – I’ll fuck you under the stars, okay? And I’ll eat you out before that, as long as you like.” Peter made an accepting noise in his throat, and let Beck walk him out of the gas station. 

Beck walked as quickly as he could with Peter’s legs wrapped around him, stopping every few feet to kiss or manhandle the younger man as the situation demanded. Once they got back to the car waiting at the pump, Beck leaned over the open convertible and dropped Peter into the passenger seat roughly, enjoying the boy’s squeak of protest at the unexpected drop. 

“Quentin!” He shushed the rest of Peter’s protest with a kiss, leaning down to make up the difference in their heights with Peter seated, and Peter quickly forgot his anger, tugging Beck closer to him as they kissed. 

After a few minutes, Beck righted himself and detangled Peter’s hands from his shirt and hair. Peter whimpered but allowed it as Beck walked around the car and got in the driver’s seat, starting the engine. 

“Thanks for filling up the tank, baby boy, appreciate it.” Peter harrumphed, which likely meant he’d remembered he was supposed to be angry with Quentin for something or another, and Beck reached a hand out, drawing the boy closer to him. The convertible’s bench seats prioritized comfort over safety and let him pull Peter to his side easily, the younger boy melting against him as he drove. “Now, did you have somewhere in particular you wanted to do this, or anywhere we can see the stars?” 

Peter threaded his fingers through the fingers of Beck’s right hand, commandeering it for himself. Beck kept his left on the wheel, driving one handed as he let Peter touch him. Peter took a moment to answer his question. “I was thinking, how about we go west? There are some pretty hills out that way, and there’s less light from the city.” Beck nodded, and adjusted the course in his head accordingly. 

Peter let him drive without interruption for a few minutes, content to sit nestled into his side and look at the dark road in front of them, but soon he started testing boundaries. One hand gently wound its way under Beck’s shirt, teasing at the skin there, and he bit at Beck’s shoulder with his teeth, leaving marks in the skin. 

“You trying to distract me, babe?” Peter shook his head, and when Beck looked over he was the picture of innocence, wide eyes and open expression imploring Beck to believe he’d never had a bad thought in his entire life. 

“No, of course not.” In a split second, the innocent look was gone, and Peter wore his customary smirk, letting the hand in Beck’s shirt drop lower to palm over the bulge in his jeans. “I was just thinking, if you’re gonna be eating me out for as long as I want, I should say thank you, right?” Beck nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Peter didn’t say anything else either, instead ghosting his hand over the bulge with deliberately light movements. Beck groaned, but didn’t move to try to get more of the touch. He knew what would happen if he did. 

With light, teasing motions, Peter undid the button and fly of his jeans and pulled Beck out slowly. Beck kept his left hand on the wheel, his right wrapped around Peter’s shoulders as the boy slumped even closer to him. The only indication he gave that he was affected by the proceedings at all was his foot pressing further down on the gas, and the car slowly accelerating from eighty to ninety on the deserted road. 

Peter licked his lips, looking down at Beck’s erection and then back up to the man’s face. Beck kept his face as expressionless as possible, looking straight ahead as he drove. Without a warning, Peter leaned down and sucked Beck into his mouth, licking and slurping like he was an incredibly delicious ice cream cone. 

“Fuck, Peter.” Peter backed away at Beck’s bitten off groan, leveling him with a glare. Beck fought to keep his expression neutral. 

“Now now, come on. If someone is thanking you, you should be  _ grateful _ and not interrupt them.” Beck nodded, swallowing. 

“Yeah, of course, sorry babe. I’ll let you finish.” Peter tossed him a sunny smile before ducking back down again, this time sinking fully down on his dick and deep-throating Beck like his life depended on it. Beck’s left hand on the wheel gripped it tight, trying to maintain his composure, and his vision swam with the focus of not breaking under the onslaught of Peter’s mouth. They were lucky nobody else was on the road that late, or else it would be a much more dangerous game that Peter was playing. 

Not that Peter would have minded more danger – from what Beck had seen, the boy was a natural. He loved living on the edge, and everything dangerous or potentially deadly just made him hornier. Beck loved it, and he enjoyed the way Peter kept him on edge, constantly having to come up with new ways to entertain him. 

Peter continued to lick and suck and make obscene noises on Beck’s dick, and Beck’s foot fell more and more heavily onto the gas. They sped through the night, tires mostly on the road and Beck’s gaze unfocused on the way forward. 

Before too long, Beck realized he was close, and he hesitated, unsure if Peter would be more annoyed if he warned him or he came in his mouth without letting him move. The decision was made for him as Peter gave an especially strong suck, and Beck came without another thought, hips jerking up into Peter’s waiting mouth. Peter swallowed it all down, letting Beck fuck his face, and once he was finished he gently tucked Beck back into his jeans and looked up at him with a dopey grin. 

Beck, for his part, had managed not to crash or spin off the road as he came (which he was quite impressed with, thank you very much) and he gazed down at Peter’s happy face with wonder. “God, baby boy, you’re too damn good at that.” Peter’s smile grew softer, more real, and he snuggled back down against Beck’s side. “We’re almost there, you were thinking of that lookout point over the hills, right, puppy?” Peter nodded and the motion caused his hair to brush Beck’s hand, still across his shoulders. Beck lifted the hand and ran it through Peter’s hair, ruffling it. “Okay, good.” 

Peter cuddled against him for the next few minutes, content to sit and feel Beck’s warmth through their layers. When they finally reached the turn off for the lookout point, Beck took the exit and pulled smoothly to a stop in the smallish parking area. The point looked out across a valley of hills, and was commonly used by local teenagers as a makeout area. They were the only car that night, but the presence of others wouldn’t have been a deterrent to Beck - he was as much of an exhibitionist as Peter. 

Beck scanned the parking area for a moment and then flipped the car into reverse, pulling into one of the parking spots backwards, so they faced the trees separating them from the highway, instead of the scenic overlook. Peter looked up at him questioningly, and Beck used the hand on the back of his head to draw him into a kiss instead of answering the unasked question. Peter went willingly, and Beck licked into his mouth, turning the kiss filthy and crowding Peter back until he was pressed against the door of the car, Beck hovering over him. 

Beck pulled back and was pleased to see Peter looking wide eyed and not as fully in control as he’d been earlier. “Okay baby boy, you ready?” Peter nodded, not sure what was going to happen but sure he’d like it. 

Without another word, Beck grabbed Peter’s hips, hauling him up and tossing him roughly over the seat. Peter landed in the backseat with a thump, and Beck quickly followed him over, not letting the boy get a word of protest in before kissing him soundly. As Beck felt Peter’s protests at the rough treatment dwindling, he broke the kiss and manhandled Peter up into a sitting position. Peter squirmed, trying to get comfortable, and Beck didn’t let him. He lifted the smaller boy easily, flipping him over and holding him down against the seat and rear of the car. 

After a few seconds of confused squirming, Peter finally got what he was doing, and let himself be moved. Beck positioned him so Peter knelt on the back seat, leaning out over the rear of the car and facing the scenic overlook. Beck sat behind him, kneeling on the seat and facing Peter’s still clothed ass. Peter settled into the position, and as Beck tugged his pants down his hips he sighed, letting Beck strip him. 

The first touch of Beck’s lips to Peter’s skin was gentle, a press against the small of his back, and Peter sighed again, widening his legs so Beck would have better access. Beck kissed his way down Peter’s back, pausing to bite at his cheeks before finally using his thumbs to hold Peter open and lick solidly against his hole. Peter keened, his legs wobbling, and Beck started licking him open in earnest, hands bracing Peter’s thighs and holding him so he couldn’t slip down on the car seat. 

Peter cried out, and the sound reverberated around them across the hills, echoing strangely. Beck grinned, and paused in his ministrations to get out a “Come on, baby boy, you can be as loud as you want,” before Peter was panting and shoving his head back down, not quite able to because of the awkward angle. Beck let himself be pushed back down, and he kept licking, working Peter open and wet until he was begging, rutting against the car seat with his dick. 

Peter’s hands scrabbled on the bumper of the car, trying to find a better grip. He couldn’t, and so his hands kept moving, flailing for purchase as Beck worked his body. After a while, he found something to push against and used his additional leverage to brace himself back against Beck’s tongue, needing it deeper. 

“Qu-Quentin, please, don’t tease me.” Beck drew back for a moment, looking up the length of Peter’s back bent over the car seat. “Please – I need you to, to fuck me, come on.” 

Beck made sure his voice was carefully innocent when he replied. “Oh, I thought you wanted me to eat you out for longer? I promised to do it for a while, I wouldn’t want you to get cheated out of anything.” Peter growled, unable to get any leverage from his position, and turned to glare at Beck. 

“If you don’t fuck me,  _ right now _ , I will make your life a living hell.” Beck laughed at that, not because he didn’t think Peter was serious but because he absolutely was. Peter, when faced with a lack of what he wanted in any given moment, could be quite vindictive. Beck knew Peter wouldn’t hesitate to punish him, and so he leaned over Peter’s back, putting his mouth close to Peter’s ear as he spoke. 

“Hold tight, baby boy. I’ll fuck you nice and proper, but I want to make sure you’re getting your money’s worth. You sure you don’t want me to eat you out for longer?” Peter whined low in his throat, and tried to kick Beck to no avail. 

“Fuck me, you asshole, and you can go back to eating me out later. I don’t care, just do it  _ now _ .” Beck considered that for a moment, and then decided it was an acceptable compromise. 

With a few quick movements, he pulled lube from the front seat where they kept it, slicking himself and then reaching down to open Peter up with efficient movements. He knew Peter liked when it hurt a little, but he didn’t want to damage the boy too much. Peter whined as he worked, muscles of his back tensing and unclenching rhythmically as he tried to be patient. Patience had never been Peter’s strongest suit, and when Beck finally lined himself up with Peter’s entrance, Peter breathed a sigh of relief. 

Beck gripped his hips tightly, holding him absolutely still against the car seat as he pressed in, moving slowly and letting Peter adjust to the feeling. Peter pushed against the bumper, trying to push himself back onto Beck’s dick, but Beck held tight to his hips, not giving an inch. 

Finally he was fully seated inside Peter, and Peter and Beck both panted now. With the first shallow movement, Beck tested the waters, and as soon as he released Peter’s hips, the boy was moving, fucking himself back against Beck’s dick, trying to get motion. Beck spread his knees behind Peter to get a little more leverage, and pushed forward, pinning Peter with his larger body so Peter was stuck between the seat of the car and Beck’s dick. The movement forced him even deeper into Peter, and Peter was left to wriggle, panting, impaled on Beck’s dick with nowhere else to go. He tried for a few moments, but eventually gave up, waiting for Beck to move. As soon as Beck felt Peter resign himself to going at Beck’s pace, he pulled out nearly fully and slammed home, slamming back into Peter with force. 

Peter, at the unexpected movement and the new sensation, groaned loudly, letting himself be fucked hard and fast as Beck set a brutal pace. Beck gripped his hips tightly once more, pulling Peter even closer to himself as he fucked him. 

“God, Peter, look at you. You’re such a slut, taking my dick like a good boy just because you were  _ bored _ .” Beck’s voice whispered praise in his ear as he drilled into Peter, hearing the boy’s breathy moans increase as he talked. “And you are, aren’t you Peter? You’re such a good boy, for me, you’re lovely, hon. God, I was feeling bad for not eating you out for long enough but you came up with the perfect solution, Pete honey. After we’re done, you know what I’m going to do?” Peter shook his head breathlessly. 

“I’m gonna lay you back over the seat and keep eating you out – I’ll make sure to get every drop of my come out of you until you’re begging and moaning my name again, and you know what? You’re gonna be so wet and open and horny by the time I’m done, I’ll be able to just sit back and let you ride me, no prep needed, just me sitting here and you working yourself up and down on my dick. You want that?” Peter nodded, moaning, and Beck could hear the echoes of their fucking reverberating around the hills that surrounded them. 

Beck reached a hand between Peter and the seat, gripping Peter’s dick and letting him rut against his hand. Peter sobbed, and with only a few pumps of Beck’s hand, came with a cry. Beck followed him a few thrusts later, biting Peter’s neck hard as he came. 

Beck slumped over Peter as he tried to regain his mental faculties, and felt Peter’s warm breath slowing as he also came back down from the high of his orgasm. Before Peter stirred, Beck straightened and pulled out, backing away from Peter’s body and creating some space between them. Peter turned his head with a confused whuffle, and Beck placed a large hand on Peter’s lower back, making sure he couldn’t straighten or move at all. 

“Oh no pup, you remember what I said? I get to finish eating you out now, you promised.” Peter squeaked but didn’t try to move, letting Beck’s grip ground him. Beck looked down at himself, mostly naked and cock still sticky with lube and come, and grimaced. He grabbed a spare napkin from the front seat and wiped at himself with one hand before giving up on cleaning up and turning back towards Peter. Peter still sat bent over the back seat, ass in the air, hole looking fucked out and open. 

Beck moved his hand from Peter’s back so he could use both hands to grip at Peter’s hips, holding him steady. Beck licked at him with a flat tongue, cleaning the spots of lube and come that had leaked out of Peter when Beck pulled out. Peter squirmed at the sensation, oversensitized, but didn’t ask Beck to stop. Beck kept licking him, using his thumbs to hold Peter open again as he worked, licking every last taste of himself out of Peter. Luckily, he’d grabbed the flavored lube so it wasn’t overlaid with a gross chemical taste, and instead he got hints of cinnamon every once in a while as he worked. 

Before too much longer, Peter was wriggling and mewling again, and Beck could tell he was getting hard as well. Beck didn’t give Peter an inch, instead holding his hips away from the seat so he couldn’t get any friction by rubbing against it, and kept licking him. 

Only after Beck was certain that he’d gotten every last taste of himself and lube out of Peter did he withdraw, soothing as he pulled away with gentle licks. He didn’t pull too far away though, and nibbled with his teeth against the flesh of Peter’s ass, leaving bite marks as he went. Peter let out a small noise every time his teeth clamped down, and he enjoyed cataloging the different sounds. Eventually, though, Peter got restless again, and Beck let him move when he wiggled. 

“Well puppy, are you sated? You feel like I ate you out for long enough to deserve the wonderful thank you that you gave me on the way here?” Peter nodded weakly, still caught between blissed out and needing more. “Do you need more?” Peter nodded again. “Well, I’ve got this-“ Beck gripped himself, he’d been hard against his stomach since Peter started wiggling around, “And I was thinking, I did all the work so far, it feels like it’s your turn. You want to ride me, Peter?” Peter nodded again, and Beck finally let him up, hands coming off his hips fully. 

Peter, as soon as he was free, hopped up and turned around, landing in Beck’s lap easily. He looked down at Beck’s dick in front of him and shifted his legs so he was positioned over Beck’s lap properly. He made eye contact with Beck, who sat back against the seat and laced his fingers behind his head. 

“You’re welcome to do what you want, Puppy, but I’m not helping you this time.” Peter stuck his tongue out at Beck, and sank down onto him without another word, letting gravity do most of the work. As he settled into Beck’s lap, their hips flush, Beck groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck, Pete, that’s great. God, you’re so good at that.” Peter started moving with a grin, thigh muscles straining as he lifted himself up and then dropped down onto Beck’s dick. 

As Peter moved, Beck watched him, hands still behind his head as he tried to keep from touching the boy. Peter knew how he looked, and he showed off, bouncing up and down in Beck’s lap and moaning theatrically. Beck knew what the boy was up to, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t affecting him. As he watched Peter move, he marveled at the creamy skin on display, and the control Peter had over his own body. He put on a show, and Beck was his captive audience. 

After a few minutes of it, Beck had enough, and his hands finally landed on Peter’s hips, urging him even faster as he moved. Peter’s moan at the contact helped cement the decision, and Beck finally thrust up, pushing himself deeper into Peter. They both moaned at that, and Peter’s eyes fluttered shut. Beck kept fucking into him and before long, Peter was crying out, coming untouched as the combination of sensations overwhelmed him. Beck wasn’t far behind him, and he grunted, hands holding Peter’s hips down while he emptied himself into the younger boy. 

They both panted as they came down, Peter slumped against Beck’s chest as he struggled to control his breathing. 

“God, Puppy, you’re just something else.” Peter nodded in response, his face smooshed against Beck’s neck. 

“Yeah. Take me home, Quentin?” Quentin grinned and pressed a kiss to his hair, wrapping arms around Peter as he shivered in the cool air. 

“Of course, Peter.” Beck lifted Peter up and deposited him in the front seat, not bothering to help him dress other than to throw a shirt at him. He vaulted into the driver’s seat, and started up the car, navigating them back to the motel they’d left their things at. The next day would bring more trials, but as long as he had Peter, they’d be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for kudos and comments, lmk if you want to see more! 
> 
> If you like my writing, please consider buying me a coffee to let me know! :) https://ko-fi.com/sweetesthoney


End file.
